Evangelion Weapons
A wide array of weapons are used by Evangelion units throughout the course of the different continuities they appear. Although designed to help the Evas in their fights against the Angels, these standard weapons have generally unpredictable resultes, as they are merely Evangelion-sized versions of standard human weapons (most of whom have little effect other than making the target mad). ''Neon Genesis Evangelion/''The End of Evangelion continuity Close combat Weapons 'Progressive Knife' A combat knife contained inside the left shoulder pylon of an Evangelion who uses it, and is one of the Evas' basic weapons. The blade of the knife vibrates at an extremely high frequency,The concept of a bladed weapon being vibrated at ultrasonic frequencies to increase its sharpness is actually fairly common in multiple science fiction genres; in particular such "vibroblades" are frequently utilized in the Star Wars universe. increasing its cutting sharpness to the point that it can cut through the target at a molecular level. It is strong enough to pierce an Angel's core with little trouble. Eva-02 has two progressive knives. *Unit-01's Progressive Knife is in the form of a simple Bowie knife. *Unit-02's Progressive Knife is a more advanced version, which is in the form identical to that of a utility knife: if the current blade is damaged or broken off, a new one will extend from the handle to take its place. *Unit-00, in its initial form, had no pylons and possibly lacked a knife. However, it was provided with one during its reconstruction, and its knife was seen only once, for a short moment in Episode 12; Unit-00' 's Prog Knife resembles Unit-01's. No other Evas other than Unit-00', Unit-01, and Unit-02 are ever seen using Progressive Knives (in non-canon materials, including video games or model kits, Unit-03 and Unit-04 are seen utilizing the same Progressive Knife as Unit-01). 'Sonic Glaive' A spear-like weapon used to slice Israfel in half in Episode 09. It also appears in Episode 19, but isn't used. In real life, a glaive is a spear shaft containing a knife at the end rather than a spearhead. This may mean it's based on the same engineering as a Progressive Knife, but with an extended range. 'Smash Hawk' An axe-like weapon, being able to be held with either one or two hands. Unit-02 sortied with it in Episode 16, but doesn't use it in combat against an Angel. Also maybe based on the Progressive Knife engineering, utilizing sonic vibrations to strengthen the sharpness of the blade with it being of a shorter length than the "Sonic Glaive" spear, but containing a wider blade for greater damage. Ranged Weapons 'Pallet Rifle' .]] Sometimes alternatively called Pallet Gun, it is the standard-issue rifle used by Evangelion units. It resembles a Steyr ACR.Stery ACR Rifle Styer site with images of the firearm. Designed in 1987; only seven years before Evangelion was created. Apparently, the rifle uses flechette ammunition, which is basically steel darts instead of bullets.http://world.guns.ru/assault/as56-e.htm This giant automatic rifle is proportionately sized to match the Evas, so an Eva can wield the rifle just as a human would use a conventional assault rifle. The Pallet Gun is seen in Episodes: * 03: Unit-01 against Shamshel; ineffective. * 09: Unit-01 against Israfel (ineffective), then as part of synchronized attack. * 11: Unit-01 against Matarael; mortal blow. * 18: Unit-00 and Unit-01 both sortied with; used by neither * 19: Unit-02 against Zeruel, dual-wielded; ineffective. * 23: Unit-01 sortied with; not used. It is unknown why this weapon is referred as a "Pallet" Gun. Bonus materials and production notes don't explain the naming either, but do refer to it directly as such. 'Handgun' Resembles a Desert Eagle Mark XIX. Used by Unit-01 against Leliel in Episode 16 but it is ineffective. 'Sniper Rifle' Unit-00's weapon of choice, modeled on the Accuracy International Arctic Warfare Magnum.Accuracy International Website. The AW series was introduced in 1991, only four years before Evangelion was made. Since the rifles are sold as customisable kits, there are no standardised images of them on the company site; but profiles of several rifles can be seen here. * 16: Unit-00 against Leliel; doesn't contact. * 23: Unit-00 against Armisael; ineffective. 'Bazooka' * 18: Unit-02 sortied with; not used. 'Hand Bazooka' * 19: Unit-02 against Zeruel, dual-wielded; ineffective. 'Positron Rifle' The Positron Rifle (Prototype 20 with Toroidal Accelerator) is a shoulder-mounted (the shoulder pylon of the equipped arm is extracted). Can fire rounds into low Earth-orbit, though the power of the shots lowers to being ineffective from a long range. Not a very mobile weapon either since it requires an external power cable to power its function. It still uses a finite amount of ammunition, about 8 rounds. * 06: Seen but not used. * 09: Unit-02 against Israfel; limited effect or ineffective. * 22: Unit-02 against Arael; doesn't contact. (Design is slightly altered in this episode) 'Positron Sniper Rifle' A prototype, originally requisitioned from the JSSDF's R&D labs, where it was known as the SDF's Automated Positron Rifle. * 06: Unit-01 against Ramiel; mortal blow. An upgraded, modified, or Eva-specific version of the weapon is used against Ramiel. * 22: Unit-00 against Arael; ineffective due to range and power limitations. ''Rebuild of Evangelion'' continuity Melee Weapons 'PKN-01C Progressive Knife' Appears in Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone, used by Unit-01. Unlike its television version, this close-in melee weapon has a slightly-altered blade shape, but similar to a jackknife, the weapon can be creased and stored into the left shoulder pylon. 'Thunder Spear' Appears in Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance. It is used by Mari in Unit-02 when she confronts the Tenth Angel. It resembles a rifle with a blade instead of a barrel. 'Double-Bladed Spear' Appears in Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo, used by Unit-02'γ. It can separate into two swords. Ranged Weapons 'Gatling Gun' Gatling Gun (ガトリングガン): Appears in Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone. A massive Gatling gun, utilized by Unit-01 against Shamshel. When fired, this weapon drops a enormous amount of shell casings that crushed several vehicles on the ground. * Official Designation: EM-226 Evangelion Portable Revolving Multi-Barrel Machine Gun * Caliber: 440mm 'Pallet Gun' Appears in Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone. Essentially the same weapon as the Pallet Rifle, it is brought up for use against Shamshel but not taken. * Official Designation: Type MM-99 Evangelion Large Caliber Rifle / AU Assault Rifle * Caliber: 209mm 'Super-Electromagnetic Crossbow MM-144' Appears in Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance. Utilized by Unit-02 against the 7th Angel. As originally conceived, the weapon would use the Eva's A.T. Field to launch its projectiles. However, it was altered to electromagnetic propulsion during Evangelion 2.0's post-production.See Ikuto Yamashita's concept drawings in Evangelion 2.0 Complete Records Collection, along with the evolution of pertinent cuts as shown in the Rebuild of Evangelion 2.02 featurette. * Official Designation: MM-144 Evangelion Custom Super-Electromagnetic Crossbow * German Designation: Überelektromagnetische Armbrust MM-144 'Sniper Rifle' Appears in Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo, used by Unit-08 (both in α and β configuration). It can either be loaded with regular or special Anti-A.T. Field ammunition, special bullets that can break through any A.T. Field but this can't harm Unit-13 since it lacks one. 'Pistol' Appears in Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo, used by Unit-08β. It is basically a Evangelion-sized highly ineffective handgun that only does collateral damage. In Other Media 'Magoroku Exterminate Sword' Sometimes shorten as "Magoroku-E Sword" or "Magorox". Designed for the show by Ikuto Yamashita, but never used (it is in some production art and included with some models, though). It is a long sword for Unit-01's use. A dedicated scabbard for the Magorox can be attached to the left shoulder pylon of Unit-01 for storage. 'Counter Sword' Designed by Ikuto Yamashita, appearing in production artworks and included with some models. It is essentially a shortened version of the Magorox designed mainly, true to its name, for defensive purpose. As for the Magorox, a dedicated scabbard for the Counter Sword can be attached to Unit-01's left shoulder pylon for storage. 'Dual Saw' Designed by Yamashita for Neon Genesis Evangelion 2. Appears in the manga; used by Kaworu in Unit-02 against Armisael. The Dual Saw is exactly what it's title states: a chainsaw with two blades placed beside each other. According to its description, this weapon is so big that "cutting" isn't the proper term to describe its action but "shredding" would be more fitting. 'Javelin' A javelin-like weapon that has appeared in multiple official illustrations, but no other related media. 'A.W. Mastema' First appearing in the Neon Genesis Evangelion 2 game and then appearing in Neon Genesis EVANGELION (3 Years After) -ANIMA-, the A'll-range '''W'eapon '''Mastema is a very unique weapon in that it covers all the ranges possible. Named after the , it can be used as a N² Missile launcher, a gun or a blade. Even though it's a large weapon, it is surprisingly light, making it very deadly. ''Neon Genesis Evangelion -ANIMA-'' continuity Melee Weapons Bizenosafune The Bizenosafune is a Zweihänder weapon used by Evangelion Unit-02 Type II. Derived from the Magorox, it is enhanced with A.T. Field and grows as the A.T. Field deployed by the Eva become stronger. Magoroku Exterminate Sword Stage 2 While the first Magorox was just a metal sword, the Stage 2 Magorox's blade is infused with A.T. Field, making it able to penetrate enemies' A.T. Field. Counter Sword Stage 2 Developed at the same time as the Magoroku Exterminate Sword Stage 2, the Counter Sword Stage 2 is exactly what its name suggets : a enhanced version of the regular Counter Sword. It is A.T. Field-enhanced. Ranged Weapons New Type Pallet Rifle "Powered 8" The old Pallet rifle was inefficient against the Angels, as its bullet movement energy was only 60 megajoules. This new Pallet Rifle, the "Powered 8", is updated with railgun-based technology to be more efficient. Researches are made to develop a long barrel type Pallet Rifle which would shoot A.T. Field to penetrate enemies' A.T. Field. Notes de:Prog-Messer Category:Weapons Category:Lists Category:Neon Genesis Evangelion Category:Neon Genesis Evangelion ANIMA Category:Rebuild of Evangelion